memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Zhukov
| registry = NCC-26136 | owner = | operator = Starfleet | status = Active | datestatus = 2369 }} The USS Zhukov (NCC-26136) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. It was under the command of . Reginald Barclay served on the Zhukov prior to his transfer to the in 2366. ( ) In 2367, the Zhukov was on a cultural observation mission of Alpha Laputa IV. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21166-23079" on the bridge. ( okudagram) Later that year, the Zhukov rendezvoused with the Enterprise-D in order to transfer Federation ambassador to the ship. ( ) In 2368, the Zhukov transferred several science teams to the Enterprise-D in preparation for its mission to the Phoenix Cluster. ( ) In 2369, the Zhukov was on a cultural observation mission of Alpha Laputa IV. The ship was named on the chart "Starfleet Operations-Sectors 21538-23079" in the Enterprise-D observation lounge. ( okudagram) Later that year, the Zhukov was named on the chart "Sector Ipai Relay Log - Relay Message Flow 1293" in Relay Station 47 Ops. This ship was in Sector 001. This ship sent a message to Relay Station 001 via long line only. On the ship's next mission, it underwent a refit and service of its warp coil components. ( production art) Personnel Appendices Background information as USS Zhukov]] The Zhukov was "named for Russian general (1896-1974)." ( ) In "Brothers", the Zhukov was identified as being a starship with the registry NCC-62136. This information was repeated in an internal list of starships, dated September 26, 1990. The Zhukov was seen only in "Data's Day." In that appearance, the registry on the hull was given as NCC-62136, in agreement with the chart from "Brothers" and the internal list of starships, and its name was misspelled as "Zuhkov." These markings were not visible on screen and were later determined to be production errors. The Star Trek Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 2, p. 515) had a diagram of the Zhukov with the erroneous registry. A retconned registry of NCC-26136 later appeared on a chart in the observation lounge in "The Chain of Command, Part I". Apocrypha The Zhukov has appeared in a number of non-canon works. According to the Star Trek: Stargazer novel Enigma, the commanding officer of the Zhukov in the year 2333 was Captain Reynolds. The Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Deny Thy Father stated that Captain D'Emilio served as commanding officer during the 2350s and that Erik Pressman served previously on the ship under D'Emilio's command. In the Pocket TNG novel , the Zhukov was William T. Riker's first assignment on graduation from Starfleet Academy. Similarly, the video game Star Trek: Starship Creator established the Zhukov as Reginald Barclay's first assignment. The ''Star Trek'' roleplaying game stated the Zhukov discovered the twin parallax stars of Ullais between 2362 and 2374. In The Captain's Table novel Dujonian's Hoard, the Zhukov visited Madigoor IV in 2374 in order to attend a conference there. In the video game Star Trek: Bridge Commander, set in 2378, the Zhukov was assigned to Starbase 12 as a support ship. It escorted the back to Starbase 12 after the latter suffers a breakdown of its warp systems. It could be later chosen to assist the player in a tactical attack at the Alioth system. In the game, the ship was commanded by Andorian Captain Milus Verata. External links * * bg:USS Жуков cs:USS Zhukov de:USS Zhukov es:USS Zhukov fr:USS Zhukov (NCC-26136) ja:USSズーコフ nl:USS Zhukov Zhukov